


Summer nights

by Alwaysevak2121



Series: Soft is the sleep, when shared with you [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Weather, Love, M/M, POV Isak Valtersen, Sleep, Summer, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: "Babe, you alright?" Even asks and Isak turns to look at him. He looks at Isak with tender eyes but otherwise he seems quite unbothered by this hellish heat."How come you are not losing your shit, it's so fucking hot!" Isak says incredulously.There's a smile dancing in Even's eyes when he answers:"So.. Do you finally admit you're just hotter than me?"Summer night, heat and swimming. They are in love.





	Summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them <3

Summer is nice, their little summer vacation is even nicer and the nicest thing of all is being here with Even, just the two of them. 

When the spring semester was over, they marked one week in july to their calendar. It'd be a week off from work, their flat and city and all. Just them in Even's parents' cabin, sunscreen, beach and quiet, lazy days spent together. 

But what is not so nice is this constant heat, not easing up even for the night, making it hard to get proper sleep. Isak groans when he tosses in bed, sheets already humid just from them only lying there. 

"Babe, you alright?" Even asks and Isak turns to look at him. He looks at Isak with tender eyes but otherwise he seems quite unbothered by this hellish heat. 

"How come you are not losing your shit, it's so fucking hot!" Isak says incredulously.

There's a smile dancing in Even's eyes when he answers: 

"So.. Do you finally admit you're just hotter than me?" 

Isak can't help rolling his eyes while he huffs fondly: 

"Fuck you."

Even lifts his brows and laughs: 

"Yes please. Although I could settle for cuddles too." 

"Don't you dare!" Isak says quickly when Even is about to come closer. He strokes Even's little finger though, letting the caress take the edge off of his words. 

Even just looks at him all smiling while standing up and walking to the door. When Isak just lies in the bed looking at him, Even wiggles his eyebrows and says: 

"Are you keen to go swimming?"

Fucking Even, just casually being so irresistible with his dorky shenanigans. Isak huffs and stands up too, walks over to Even and grabs his hand in his own while asking with a fond smile: 

"Swimming?" 

Even smiles back at him and it's just so easy to see how those words echoing their memories are meant to be said sometimes, meant to be mixed with the present. It's like creating new layers to their story, every page counts. No, fuck that, every single word counts when it comes to them. 

The sand under their bare feet feels hot and when they reach the waterline, Isak walks right into the water. He walks further enjoying the feeling of momentary chills when his skin accommodates to cool water. When he glances back he sees Even looking at him. 

"Babe, are you coming?" Isak asks frowning. 

Even meets his eyes and sometimes it's impossible not to blush when he looks at him like this, eyes full of adoration. 

"Yeah", Even answers with a fond smile and walks over to him. 

They swim for a little while and Isak says:

"Okay, this really was a good idea." 

"Yeah?" Even asks and swims closer. Isak opens his arms, wrapping them around Even's middle while Even pulls him in his embrace. He hums in Isak's neck: 

"Maybe I just wanted to hold you." 

Isak huffs but melts for that, hugging him tighter. This is nice, more than nice. They stay like that for a good while, surrounded by the silence and calm water, surrounded by the tranquillity when it's just them. 

Isak yawns when they finally walk towards the beach. When his wet feet get all covered by sand he curses and realises they didn't bring any towels. He washes them in the water again but it's useless and the tiredness creeps in making him irritated again. 

"Come on baby", Even says holding out his hand and continues: 

"I'll carry you."

Fuck. Isak regrets his grumpiness right away. Even brought him here to a lovely night swim and this is how he thanks him. So he says with a tiny smile: 

"Nah. It's okay."

Even keeps holding out his hand and says with a smile hint of vulnerability in it though: 

"It's nothing honestly. I.. I want to." 

And Isak gets it, gets how Even wishes to carry him like he's been sometimes carrying Even. They both have, in more ways than one. It's as simple as that, they look after each other, they always do. 

So he huffs and washes his feet again, climbs onto Even's back and laughs when they almost fall while trying to find balance. Isak wraps his arms around his neck and holds on tight when Even starts to walk. Even almost trips in the soft sand and it's impossible not to chuckle and Even shushes him with a laughter in his voice: 

"Fuck Isak, stop making me laugh, I don't wanna drop you. Not everyone has your buff arms."

That just makes Isak burst out laughing again and Even cracks up too while he shouts with feign outrage: 

"Isak!" 

"Okay, okay", Isak smiles and kisses Even's wet hair behind his ear. 

Somehow they manage to get the final meters to the cabin and Even carefully drops Isak on the terrace. 

"Did I earn a kiss?" Even asks all beaming and Isak leans in closer and says:

"You really don't need to earn them." 

Then Isak kisses him, melting their smiles together and Even hums into the kiss just the way that just Even does, making Isak's heart clench in the best of ways. 

They are lying in bed after a quick shower and Isak feels his eyes starting to get heavy with tiredness. He turns to look at Even and smiles, it's so easy to smile with him. And laugh and just to be himself through every emotion. 

"I think you are my best friend." Isak says and sees Even's eyes turning even softer if possible. Without actually touching, sometimes him looking at Isak feels like a caress, his eyes touching him with such tenderness reaching the most guarded parts in his heart. And Isak trusts him, trusts that every single part of him is safe in his hands. 

Even smiles and there's amusement in his eyes when he says: 

"I'm the only friend who gets to make out with you though?" 

Isak chuckles and answers: 

"You are the only one." 

"Good", Even states with a smile in his voice. 

Isak snorts again: 

"You are silly." 

Then he brushes Even's toes with his own and adds: 

"I love you." 

Just before the sleep takes over he feels the light caress in his hair and smiles with his eyes closed while hearing Even's words: 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
